List of characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01
This is a list of characters in the manga series Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01. Taichi and Friends Taichi Yagami Taichi Yagami is the main character of the manga V-Tamer 01. He was a boy whose V-Pet had a digimon thought to be a glitch. But when he was transported he learned that 'glitch' was his partner, Zeromaru. He met Lord HolyAngemon, who brought him to the Digital World to help them fight Daemon. Taichi agreed, and with Gabo as a tour guide to find the five V-Tags. He faced the likes of Etemonkey, the evil Digimon that guard the V-Tags. He even fought other humans, like Neo Saiba and the Alias III, who eventually helped him out. After he and Zeromaru defeated Demon, Taichi and the other children returned to the Real World. There were a few team-up specials Taichi had with Davis Motomiya, Ryo Akiyama, and Takuya Kanbara. Zeromaru Rei Saiba Rei Saiba is Neo Saiba's sister who was pulled into the Digital World with him and the Alias III members Sigma, Mari Goutokuji, and Hideto Fujimoto. Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru first meet her when two Flymon were chasing her and the Flymon were killed by Zeromaru. She cannot walk in the Real World due to a recent accident, but she is able to walk in the Digital World and her pendent turns out to be a Digimental that Neo uses to make Arkadimon stronger. She gets mad at Neo when she finds out that he wants Taichi and Co. out of the way. He has Rei locked away in a room, but she is freed by Pal and Pul. She, Sigma, and Mari escape from Daemon's castle. When it came to the final battle between Taichi and Neo, Rei threatened to jump off the cliff and is saved by Zeromaru. Neo stops the fight after hearing Rei's plea. When returned to the Real World, she keeps up her friendship with Taichi and the others. Gabo Gabo is a Gabumon who lived in Holy Angel Castle. He found Taichi and Zeromaru while being chased by a Tortomon and took him to see Lord HolyAngemon. Since then, Gabo traveled with Taichi. Gabo is easily stressed, a side-effect of being very knowledgeable about all the different digimon and the Digital World. Compared to Taichi and Zeromaru's easygoing attitude, he is a complete worrywart. He later changes and becomes one of the digimon who deeply trusted in Taichi and Zeromaru's abilities. Gon Gon is a Gomamon who Taichi and the group meets after Zero's failed attempt at swimming. After being saved from a Gesomon, he is empowered to grow stronger himself. On Lord Whamon's orders, he brings Taichi and Zeromaru to him and witnesses Lord Whamon's death. Now named the protector of the Net Ocean, he aids Taichi and Zeromaru's fight with Lord Marine and is heavily damaged in return. After the battle, however, Gon instead evolves into Ikkakumon. He eventually returns with his own army to aid in the defense against Daemon. Lord Whamon Lord Whamon is a Whamon who the protector of the Net Ocean, but by the time Daemon's army came, he was too weak to fight Lord Marine, who had invaded his territory. Upon hearing of Taichi and Zeromaru's arrival, he asked Gon to bring them to him and explained to them the nature of the Digital World as well as his own status as a Support Program to aid Taichi. Bequeathing Taichi with the Digivice 01, he named Gon his successor as the protector of the Net Ocean and died soon after. Gon then retrieves his digiegg for safe keeping. Jijimon Jijimon is a Mega level digimon who is a renowned doctor in Hospitown. He appears numerous times over the course of the manga to lend medical help to the frequently injured Zeromaru. He is also knowledgeable about many facts concerning the bond between a Tamer and digimon as well as Zeromaru's existence as an Ancient type and the pros and cons of his overwrite ability. Pal and Pul Pal and Pul are a female and male PetitMamon who appeared in the later half of the series. The two helped Rei escape from Daemon's castle after they realized how insane Neo Saiba (from whom they had wanted an autograph) had become. Attacks * Petit Nightmare * Petit Curse Lord HolyAngemon's Army Lord HolyAngemon Lord HolyAngemon is a MagnaAngemon and the one who brought Taichi to the Digital World so he could help him and the other good Digimon fight Daemon. He lives in Holy Angel Castle and, along with Lord Whamon, governs the Digital World. During Neo's invasion on his castle, he appeared in his battle armor to get rid of some of the enemy digimon and briefly digivolved to Seraphimon to fight Arkadimon. Unfortunately, Arkadimon was stronger and was able to revert Lord HolyAngemon back to his previous form. He later digivolves to Dominimon. He has various digimon under his command, such as Patamon and Angemon. Attacks * Excalibur: The Excalibur is used to attack enemies. * Heaven's Gate: Lord HolyAngemon uses the Excalibur to open a holy portal which sucks all evil inside. All who fall prey to the attack are sealed in another dimension. Seraphimon Seraphimon is one of Lord HolyAngemon's digivolved forms and nearly defeated Arkadimon (Rookie) in his appearance. After Arkadimon digivolved to Champion, however, Seraphimon could not match up with Arkadimon's speed and was defeated. Attacks * Seven Heavens: Seraphimon shoots seven stars from his hands. * Excalibur: Seraphimon releases the sword Excalibur from his right wrist and strikes his enemies. Dominimon Dominimon is one of Lord HolyAngemon's Mega forms and first appeared in one of the later chapters of the manga. Lord HolyAngemon digivolved to this form to fight against Daemon's army together with Leo and Hideto's Omnimon. While he was able to defeat most of Daemon's henchman, he was heavily wounded by Arkadimon. However, he did manage to survive. Attacks * Final Excalibur: Dominimon releases a large sword from his left arm. Leo Leo was a Leomon who worked for Lord HolyAngemon at his castle where he trained young digimon. However, he proves to be a rather brutal trainer, even beating his pupils if they don't succeed in their tasks. His attitude changes after he meets Taichi and his partner Zeromaru, especially after they fought his Kuwagamon and defeated it. He later digivolved to IceLeomon and, further, Regulumon in order to combat the threats posed by Daemon. Among the digimon he trains are Agumon, Greymon, Centarumon, and Meramon. IceLeomon Leo digivolved into IceLeomon some time before the attack of Neo on Lord HolyAngemon's Castle. In this form he fought and destroyed Boltmon but was in trouble when he confronted VenomMyotismon. When he was able to gain the upper hand, he was attacked by Arkadimon, who rammed his arm in IceLeomon's side and siphoned some of his data. IceLeomon later Digivolves to Regulumon to fight Daemon's army once more. Attacks * Ice Beast Fist: Leo fires a blast of ice energy in the shape of a lion's head. * Cold Attack: Leo's strongest attack, he fills his body with his aura. Unfortunately, he was interrupted before he could finish the maneuver. Regulumon Leo digivolves again into Regulumon to fight Daemon's army alongside Dominimon and Omnimon. Attacks * Beast King Wave: Leo releases a beam of energy from his hand. * Regulus Cutter: Leo uses his sword to slash at his enemy. * Power Boost: By increasing the size of his muscles, Leo becomes twice as strong but slightly slower. Gekovitch Gekovitch is a ShogunGekomon who worked for Lord HolyAngemon and was the 3rd opponent to Taichi and Zeromaru. Gekovitch witnessed the invasion within Lord HolyAngemon's castle and wanted to stop his Lord from fighting against Arkadimon. Attacks * Samurai Tone: Gekovitch releases blasts of sound from the horns on his back. It is both an offensive and defensive maneuver; while the sound waves attack the enemy, they also form a barrier which dispels any attack made on him. There is a weakness to the attack, however, as another loud sound can interfere with the sound waves generated and nullify the attack, as such when Taichi had Zeromaru shatter a chandelier. Ninjamon Ninjamon is a member of Lord HolyAngemon's army. He worked as a spy and often brought information from Daemon's castle. He informed them that Arkadimon had hatched and was also the one who told Tai that Neo planned to attack Holy Angel Castle. However before he could go to the castle he was captured by Rose. Daemon's Army Daemon Daemon is the evil behind the chaos of the Digital World. He was raising an army of evil Digimon to take over the Digital World. Furthermore, he was raising a Digi-Egg of terrible power at his castle in the center of the Folder Continent where the castle originally belonged to a Digimon god. After seeing how powerful Zeromaru became under Tai, Demon realized that a tamer was needed to bring out the full potential of his super-ultimate digimon and found such a person, Neo. Demon also had intentions to invade the human world after taking over the Digital World. But Neo backstabbed Demon and had Arkadimon load the villain's data. Daemon Super Ultimate Mode It would have seemed that Daemon was gone but in reality, he intended Neo's treachery to occur so he could possess Arkadimon. By the time Neo had reformed, Arkadimon shattered and Daemon emerged, evolving to his Daemon Super Ultimate Mode form after absorbing Arkadimon's data, but he was destroyed at the hands of Zeromaru as UlForceVeedramon Future Mode. Attacks * Dark Spreader: Daemon Super Ultimate Mode unleashes his Dark Virus in a blast of energy. * Algol's Flame: From his mouth, Daemon Super Ultimate Mode launches a gigantic orb of flame. Neo Saiba Neo Saiba is an evil Tamer in V-Tamer and the brother of Rei. His original Digimon was a Greymon that he rejected after it kept losing in battle. When he worked for Daemon, he had a lot of Digimon at his disposal, including a Devimon and an Ogremon that could DNA Digivolve into SkullSatamon, which he used to kill Etemonkey, MetalGreymon (which was evolved from his own Greymon), Ghoulmon, and more. Each of them was killed by either Neo or Zeromaru. Then he received Arkadimon from Demon, which he used to kill Pie and later Rose. He later brought it during the invasion upon Lord HolyAngemon's castle with an army of Airdramon, Devidramon, Vilemon, Devimon, a Boltmon, a Gryphonmon, a Megadramon, a Gigadramon, and a VenomMyotismon. His Arkadimon defeated Leo and Lord HolyAngemon. Sometime after the invasion and after Rei threatens to stop the fight by jumping off the cliff, Neo and Taichi stop their rivalry. After the event, Neo befriends Tai and the Alias III again and saves Taichi's life. He goes on to win the next D-1 tournament and keeps his friendship with the four in the Real World. Arkadimon SkullSatamon SkullSatamon is the DNA Digivolved form of Neo's Devimon and Ogremon. His first display of power was to kill Etemonkey. He then reappeared to fight Zeromaru after Neo used MetalGreymon to gather Zeromaru's data. Though initially he was winning, he was killed when Zero's anger peaked due to Neo's comments about Taichi. Attacks * Nail Bone: SkullSatamon strikes with his staff. Megadramon Megadramon is the DNA Digivolved form of Neo's Kuwagamon and Kokatorimon. A digimon that could fly, it dodged Zero's attacks and nearly defeated him due to Neo's method of separating him into its base digimon then re-DNA Digivolving them. When Taichi figured out how to defeat it and Neo's plan, Neo then DNA digivolved Megadramon with Cherrymon to form Ghoulmon. He is killed when Ghoulmon is defeated. Attacks * Genocide Attack: Megadramon fires missiles from his arm cannons. Ghoulmon Ghoulmon is the DNA Digivolved form of Neo's Megadramon and the Guardian of the Tag of Sky, Cherrymon. As a Mega-level digimon, his very aura caused havoc around him and formed a time-space rift. He initially almost killed both Taichi and Zeromaru, but when Zero evolved into AeroVeedramon, he eventually lost in the resulting air battle and was killed when Zero unleashed his newest attack. Attacks * Death Arrow: Ghoulmon fires an energy arrow from the eyes on his hands. * Explosion Eye: Ghoulmon fires a large beam of energy from his main eye. Etemonkey Etemonkey is an Etemon serving Daemon and portrayed an antagonist for the first couple of chapters by setting up Ultimates to guard the five V-Tags. It was eventually revealed that stayed under Daemon only for a chance to play with humans, and he has utterly no intentions of fighting for the human world. He is occasionally seen flown by several DemiDevimon or riding a Monochromon. He is eventually destroyed by Neo's SkullSatamon after Daemon accuses him of purposely losing to Taichi and Zeromaru. Attacks * Love Serenade: Etemonkey uses his singing to deflect attacks. * Dark Spirits: Etemonkey unleashes a blast of dark enemy in an orb. V-Tamer Tag Guardians Guarding the V-Tags necessary to enter Daemon's castle are five Ultimates sent by Etemonkey, however they all are eventually defeated by Taichi and Zeromaru. Lord Triceramon The Guardian of the Tag of Earth, Lord Triceramon is a Triceramon and the first Ultimate Digimon Taichi and Zeromaru truly face in battle on their quest to collect the five V-Tags. Though extremely strong, he eventually loses and realizes the hidden strength of having a Tamer: a digimon with a Tamer can fight to his limit without worrying about dying afterward, because he has a Tamer to depend on. Guarding his domain are DarkTyrannomon and Deltamon. Attacks * Tri-Horn Attack: Triceramon unleashes a beam of green energy from each of his three horns. Lord Marine The Guardian of the Tag of Sea, Lord Marine is a MarineDevimon who invaded the Net Ocean. As the second of the Ultimates, Lord Marine forced an underwater battle with Taichi and Zeromaru, and his speed in his watery domain is unparalleled. His prodigious speed, however, comes with the weakness of a low defense, as Taichi figures out when a bite from Gon lowers his health immensely. After tricking him into surfacing, Zeromaru finishes Lord Marine off with two good punches and Taichi claims the V-Tag of Sea. Among his followers are Gesomon and Octomon. Attacks * Guilty Black: Lord Marine unleashes a blast of acidic ink from his mouth. Lord Vamde The Guardian of the Tag of Illusions, Lord Vamde is a Myotismon who sets up base in a spooky castle and is the third Ultimate Taichi and Zeromaru face. His plot included using a Patamon-disguised Bakemon to instill distrust between Taichi and Zeromaru and using the resulting doubt to brainwash Zeromaru. His plan failed, however, due to the bond between them, and he is ultimately killed when Taichi trusted a blinded Zeromaru and let him fire a V Breath Arrow into Lord Vamde's face while he held Taichi. His forces include Bakemon, Candlemon, Devimon, Meramon, Kuwagamon, DemiDevimon, and Kabuterimon. Attacks * Nightmare Wave: Lord Vamde fires yellow lightning which intensifies any doubts and mistrust the target has and allowed him to control them. This attack is useless if the target lacks those dark feelings. * Night Raid: Lord Vamde unleashes a swarm of bats which steals his foe's sight. VenomMyotismon Lord Vamde's hatred, however, is left behind and he exchanges his intelligence for raw power in the form of the Mega-leveled VenomMyotismon. Neo takes him in his first battle against Lord HolyAngemon's forces, and he is nearly killed when Leo evolves into his Ultimate form. Arkadimon intervenes and saves him, but, in their arrival, Taichi and Zeromaru choose to decapitate him with a punch and then punch out his "true" body. MetalGreymon The Guardian of the Tag of the Metal Empire and the fourth of the Ultimates Taichi and Zeromaru fight, MetalGreymon used to be a Greymon raised by Neo, but he was deleted because he kept losing in battles. After being deleted, he materialized in the Digital World and went to the Metal Factory to make himself stronger by modifying himself. Thereafter he met Neo again in the Digital World and, still loyal to his Tamer, wanted to show how much stronger he had become. He nearly defeated Zeromaru, but Neo used him to gather more data on Zeromaru. When he could not draw anymore information on Zeromaru, Neo eliminated him. Cherrymon The Guardian of the Tag of Sky, Cherrymon, rather than fight Taichi and Zeromaru directly, is used in a DNA Digivolution with Neo's Megadramon to form Ghoulmon. He is killed when Ghoulmon is defeated. NeoDevimon NeoDevimon are Ultimate Level Digimon who serve Daemon and, later, Neo. They are common soldiers who are faithful to their master, but do show the signs of a leader figure. Three NeoDevimon worked for Neo and were sent by them to keep Hideto's wounded Omnimon at bay so that one other NeoDevimon could kill Zeromaru in his sleep. Zeromaru defeated two of them before Jijimon and Birdramon arrived. Callismon later revealed that Neo created the NeoDevimon based on Devimon with Arkadimon's data. Attacks * Stun Claw: NeoDevimon attacks with a electrified hand. Callismon Callismon was created by Neo when he used 10% of Arkadimon's data on a Grizzlymon. When Callismon was presented to the other members of Daemon's army, he was able to smash a Devimon and an Ogremon and easily ripped a Boltmon into two. He is sent after Rei, who had escaped Daemon's castle, and quickly reaches and stuns her. However, Zeromaru turned up and fought against him. At first Callismon managed to hold himself very well against Zero, blocking his attacks and even dealing some damage to him. However Zero revealed that he was simply getting used to his stronger body and won the battle, finally destroying Callismon after a few good punches and his "V-Wing Blade" attack. Attacks * Deep Forest: Callismon rams his weapon on the ground, causing a small earthquake. * Rodeo Bullet: Callismon fires homing bullets from the weapons on his arm. Lykamon, Panimon, Hermmon Lykamon, Panimon, and Hermmon were originally supposed to appear to fight against Omnimon, Regulumon, and Dominimon. This side plot, however, had to be cut because of time. Similar to Callismon, Lykamon and Hermmon were going to be created by Neo Saiba using Arkadimon's DNA on other Digimon. *Lykamon is named after Lycaon, the King of Arcadia who was turned into a wolf by wikipedia:Zeus. *Panimon is named after Pan, the Greek God of Shepherds. *Hermmon is named after wikipedia:Hermes, the Greek God of Thieves and Messengers. Alias III Sigma Sigma is a member of the Alias III and is the first member to fight Taichi and Zeromaru for Neo. His Digimon is Piedmon and their feelings are connected to each other. When Zeromaru was fighting Piedmon, part of his mask breaks off the same time as part of Sigma's mask. Taichi give Sigma the opportunity to quit the battle for Piedmon to be spared which Sigma is grateful for. When Neo found out, he ordered Arkadimon to fight Piedmon. Sigma is right behind a glass window with Neo unable to do anything. At the point of Piedmon's death, both Sigma and Piedmon screamed. Arcadimon absorbs Pie's data and digivolves to Rookie as Sigma is imprisoned in the dungeon. He later escaped with Rei and Mari and sides with Taichi to stop Arcadimon. He keeps his friendship with them. Piedmon Piedmon is partnered to Sigma of the Alias III. At first, things looked bad for Zeromaru since the commands of Sigma proved to be better and quicker than the ones which Taichi was sending to Zeromaru. However thanks to the strong bond and trust between Zeromaru and Taichi, the duo was able to defeat Piedmon. After the battle both Sigma and Piedmon changed their behavior and returned to Daemon's castle. As punishment, Daemon had Neo Saiba fight Piedmon with the newly hatched Arkadimon. Despite being only a Fresh level Digimon, Arkadimon killed Piedmon by stabbing him and absorbed his data to digivolve to his Rookie form. Piedmon's death affected Sigma greatly. Attacks * Masks Square: Piedmon creates a dimension which allows him to teleport himself and anything under his control. * Trump Sword: Piedmon summons various swords. Mari Goutokuji Mari Goutokuji is the second member of the Alias III to fight Taichi and Zeromaru for Neo. Her partner is Rosemon, and she kicks Ninjamon after he tries to attack her. She is then stopped by Rei who yells at her, and Rosemon is defeated by Zeromaru. She and Rosemon helped out in the final battle against Arkadimon, where Rosemon was presumed to have been killed. Mari still maintains her friendship with the others on her return trip to the Real World. Rosemon Rosemon is partnered to Mari of the Alias III. While Neo was leading Daemon's troops to Lord HolyAngemon's castle, Rosemon confronted Zeromaru as a diversion. Rosemon's personality was much like that of her Tamer. Before she appeared in front of Taichi and his friends she captured a Ninjamon] who had wanted to warn Lord HolyAngemon, and presented the badly wounded Digimon to the group. Although she acted foolish at first, she later showed her true fighting abilities and almost made Zeromaru her love slave. Zeromaru managed to fight off her seduction and defeated her. When Mari turned against Neo, Rosemon helped Omnimon in the fight against Neo Saiba and Arkadimon. She helped ensnare Arkadimon with her vines, but Arkadimon managed to break them and impale her. Rosemon, in her dying moment, ripped off the arm Arkadimon had impaled her with in order to give Omnimon a better chance of besting their mutual foe. Attacks * Rose Velvet: Rosemon covers the ground in thorns. * Rosy Cradle: Rosemon summons a storm of roses to send her foes to sleep. * Thorn Whip: Using her whip, Rosemon ensnares her opponent and summons lightning to strike them. Hideto Fujimoto Hideto Fujimoto is a member of the Alias III and has two Digimon partners instead of one. They are Warg the WarGreymon and Melga the MetalGarurumon who can DNA Digivolve into Omnimon. Hideto is the third and final member of the Alias III to fight Taichi and Zeromaru for Neo after Sigma, Pie, Mari, and Rose failed. He blames himself for what happened to Rei (Neo also blames himself too). He is relentless to destroy Taichi and Zeromaru and it was that battle where he is shown the true meaning of friendship. He later helps out in the final battle against Arkadimon where Omnimon would have been killed if Hideto didn't have him De-DNA Digivolve. He keeps his friendship with the others in the Real World and his partner was the only digimon of the Alias III to not be deleted. Omnimon Omnimon is partnered to Hideto of the Alias III. Omnimon is made up of Warg the WarGreymon and Melga the MetalGarurumon. During the battle, Omnimon realized that Zeromaru was a good guy and lost the battle on purpose. This caused Hideto to switch sides. Later on, Omnimon fought Arkadimon when Neo dismissed the Alias III but was critically wounded and barely managed to flee with Hideto. Later he helped defend Lord HolyAngemon's Castle from an attack by Neo, where he again fought Arkadimon until Zeromaru took over. In the end, he is the only digimon of the Alias III who was not destroyed. Attacks * Grey Sword: From his WarGreymon hand, Omnimon releases his sword and slashes with it. Alternatively, this attack could also be used as a long-ranged shockwave cut. * Garuru Cannon: From his MetalGarurumon hand, Omnimon readies a cannon which fires an immense blast of energy. Digimon from Specials Parallelmon Parallelmon is a Digimon and the main enemy in a Manga side story of V-Tamer. This Digimon is able to travel through parallel worlds. In every world, he captures Digi-Destined/Tamers to gain more power. Parallelmon uses his dimension travelling powers to send Veemon and Davis of the Digimon Adventure 02 continuity into the V-Tamer continuity, and absorbed T.K., Kari, Yolei and Cody in the Digimon Adventure 02 world. He then travelled to the V-Tamer world and attacked Davis and Veemon, but the two are saved by Taichi Yagami and his partner Zeromaru. Since they were unable to destroy Parallelmon, the group had to flee and attack Parallelmon again later. The other DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure 02 who were absorbed by Parallelmon worked together from within the beast to recreate the Digi-Egg of Miracles, allowing Veemon to Golden Armor Digivolve to Magnamon. In the meantime, Taichi and Davis came up with a plan to defeat Parallelmon. Zeromaru managed to behead Parallelmon but it was Magnamon who finally destroyed him. Davis and Veemon are able to return to their world and everything returned to normal as before Parallelmon appeared. Attacks * Absorbent Bang: Parallelmon uses this ability to absorb its targets. Sometimes, this can also be used to send others to a parallel world. * Endless Trance Metamormon Metamormon is the main enemy in a Manga side story of V-Tamer. The device on his chest allows him to scan a Digimon and then copy their form (including their special abilities). In this side story, Taichi and Zeromaru teamed up with Takuya Kanbara from the Digimon Frontier continuity to save Babamon's village from Metamormon. At first, Metamormon became an Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and attacked them. He later became Ghoulmon to fight Takuya (who was in the form of Agunimon). When Agunimon Slide Evolved into BurningGreymon, Metamormon became Imperialdramon Fighter Mode again and attacked BurningGreymon while he was fighting with Zeromaru. With Takuya injured, Zeromaru had to fight Metamormon on his own. As Metamormon became Goldramon and continued the fight, Taichi and Zeromaru noticed that Metamormon's Memory System was in the device on his chest. Despite being injured, Takuya became Agunimon again and grabbed Metamormon until the shape-shifting Digimon became Agunimon, giving Zeromaru a hard time. The fake Agunimon attacked but Taichi and Agunimon came up with a plan. Agunimon launched himself towards Metamormon, then reverted back to his human form, which Metamormon was unable to mimic. Takuya then Spirit Evolved into BurningGreymon and defeated Metamormon. Zeromaru finished the job by slaying him. Attacks * Laser Translation: Metamormon releases a scanning wave to obtain information about an unknown foe. * Trancey Rave: Metamormon unleashes streaks of electricity which stun foes. Category:Digimon